Knowing The Truth
by MegADeg15
Summary: What happens when the person he trusts finds out Anakins most protected secret? How will she react to her masters breach in the code? How I believe the realization of such actions, and the confrontation between master and learner would have unfolded! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time attempt at some sort of fanfiction! I'm not exactly good at this and hope to get better, please read and review and give me as much feedback as to how to become better at this! :) Thank you very much!**

"What is going on with you Snips? You've been nothing but depressed since we got back from Naboo." Anakin said, his face full of worry. He was used to seeing his padawan minimally disengaged, but the lack of sarcastic comments and fear in her eyes paralyzed him more than it should. He never knew Ahsoka to be frightened of much, but in light of the battle on the planet, something was wrong with her. He sensed it.  
Ahsoka wrung her hands in circles, something she never did. Ever. "It's no big deal, Master." She couldn't meet his eyes, but attempted using the tone of her voice to make him believe her in all sincerity.

Anakin rolled his eyes at the girl. She would never learn would she? "It is a big deal, especially when I can tell that its bothering you." He never let his eyes leave her face. One thing he had learned from Obi-Wan was that taking your eyes off of your adversary or equal, whichever the situation called for, made you seem in a power not necessarily controlling, but controlled. It gave him time to center the force on himself and her.

Looking up, the padawan looked into her Masters eyes, for the first time in possibly ever; Anakin could see the shadows of a tear or two hidden in the corners of her green eyes. "Ahsoka," he said more forceful this time. "What is going on?"  
She glanced around the room, and closed her eyes, a knot caught in her throat making it difficult for her to say it. "I know." She whispered, not wanting it to be true. Wishing it to not be true, knowing that her master, HER master would never do something like that. Ahsoka couldn't even look at him anymore. Skyguy had done the unthinkable, the unimaginable.

Anakin looked at her puzzled, "What do you know? You can tell me snips, I won't get upset."

"But you will! Because I can't keep this a secret and you know that!" she half shouted at him, distraught and confused. Ahsoka couldn't even breathe anymore.

"What secret?" he said, softer and more kind, truly puzzled as to what it is she may know.

She breathed in again, and bit her lip, "You broke the code." She whispered even softer, it wasn't a question.

Anakin stood and looked at the youngling for a moment; he understood what she was saying. He knew what she meant, and although he willed it to not be true, Anakin knew he couldn't keep the secret from her anymore. The cat was out of the bag. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes attempting to be calm. He sighed, and looked at her with regretful eyes. "How long have you known?"

"Since Naboo." She said not meeting his eyes again.

"Look snips I-"  
"Don't call me that," she snapped, her eyes growing dark with frustration and a hint of downfall. "I cannot believe that you'd do something like this, I just can't."

With a start, his padawan stood up and raced out of the room. Anakin sunk to his knees, hurt and fear in his heart at what his actions had caused. His padawan knew his secret.

Now what?

**A/N: So let me explain my concept here, this is during SWTCW probably towards the end of season 5. I feel as thought Ahsoka Tano would find out at some point, before Obi-Wan even. So figured that even though the idea has been written and rewritten I think that this is a (semi) accurate representation of the encounter. Also this would chronicle Ahsokas path to the dark side, which I think should happen. It just makes sense to me is all! Please review and give me some feedback! I promise (pinky swear!) that I will respond to any and every review! Critiques are much loved! :) Thanks!  
Until next time,  
~Meg~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: by popular demand I decided to continue the idea that was originally just a one-shot! :) Apparently I'm not half bad at this! I don't own these phenomanal characters or the universe even i though I WISH I DID!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ahsoka couldn't breathe, her heart was in knots and the betrayal she felt in the depths of her soul pained her to walk. The people in the temple were a blur, tears stung her eyes and she willed them to disappear.

_Who does he think he is? _A voice in her head exclaimed. The voices up inside of her brain had become more frequent and it minimally frightened her that they had returned.

She stalked around through the halls, not having a clue where she was going. She would normally release her bad feelings into the force, as she had been taught for years but this was different. Whether she stood there and allowed the thoughts to fester, or released them, she would still hate them in the depths of her soul. She would hate him. Ahsoka knew hatred was a path to the darkside, and she was smart enough to know better. It was easier to hold this grudge.

The girl was so caught up in her thoughts and frustration she was taken aback when she ran into the tall form of Master Kenobi. She jumped back with a start, "Sorry master," she said quickly, not meeting the older man's eyes.

"Mind wandering again, Ahsoka?" He replied kindly, sensing the worry and frustration in her eyes.

Ahsoka sighed, "More so then I want it to."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile to the girl, understanding her need for minimal imagination. He closed his eyes for a moment, and sensed the disturbance radiating from the padawan. "Something's troubling you." He said. It was not a question. Obi-Wan had a way of knowing everything and anything, and Ahsoka knew she couldn't hide it from anybody for long. It was too much aggression and pent-up annoyance. If anybody could know, it would be obi-wan. He gently put a hand on her back and guided her to walk with him. She obliged and they walked.

_But what if he tells the council? Skyguy will get in trouble. _The voice in her mind whispered. Ahsoka turned to face Obi-Wan.

"I'm alright, Master Kenobi." This earned her a look from Obi-Wan, a look of disbelief and a hint of worry. "Really," she urged, trying to get him to believe her lie.

The master almost laughed, "You do know you can tell me anything? I can be just as trustworthy as Anakin."

"I know, I just need some time to think."

"Ahsoka, what have you found out?" Obi-Wan said, after briefly infiltrating her thoughts.

Ahsoka froze in fear, she had no want for him to know just yet. "Master Kenobi, please. I just need to think this through. If it grows into anything larger than I can handle, you would be the first I would go to."

"Not Anakin?" he questioned. Ahsoka almost hit herself for being so ignorant.

Ahsoka calmed herself, and gave herself a centered form to breathe. "Not at the moment."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan looked at the girl. He had often found Anakin and himself in the exact same predicament. Annoyed and frustrated with the actions of his own master. Not knowing precisely where to turn. He chose not to push the issue.

"Alright then Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, finally, "I suggest you go meditate on this. Maybe you can learn something from it. "

Ahsoka smiled, for the first time this afternoon. The older master's words of wisdom always helped. "Yes Master Kenobi. Thank you." She turned from him and walked towards her quarters. Her thoughts still a blur.

Obi-Wan watched her walk away and sighed. He needed a word with his old Padawan. The feelings and thoughts that exploded from Ahsoka troubled him, and the only way to get any answers from somebody that stubborn would be to go to the root source.

Maybe he'd figure something out. Obi-Wan hated seeing the young girl so very distraught.

* * *

A/N:: So there you go! Chapter two of something that may continue! If anybody has any ideas please feel free to review it and give me some feedback! I do honest to goodness love hearing from you! :)

Until next time,

~Meg~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I'm glad everyone's enjoying! So heres one more chapter for the day! Please R&R! I don't own George Lucas' awesometastical characters, I'm just playing in their sandboxes for a little bit! Another little tidbit for you, my computer now recognizes the word Jedi as a dictionary word! :-)  
Also a big thank you to _QueenYoda, Lusitana_ and _The Kinetic Violinist_ for their in depth reviews which gave me some awesome feedback as to how to re-format and keep my story flowing better! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She didn't understand why she thought for a moment that talking to him would make a difference. Ahsoka was used to a sense of calm but this, was never calm. It had been 3 years with her master, she knew him so well, and yet the fact that he had hidden this from her, hurt. Ahsoka felt a tight constricting pain within her chest every moment that she breathed in this secret.

Maybe you should tell Obi-Wan. The voice cooed inside her mind, urging her to make a rash move before thinking things out.  
As mature as the padawan had become, there was still much more to learn. Self-control, and self-calm were the top two on her list. Maybe it was better this way, easier not to tell. It certainly protected both Anakin and Padme from any harm. The longer she kept it a secret, the more it would stay a secret.

But Ahsoka knew the truth.

And it was tearing her apart.

The walls were silver, and they blurred as Obi-Wan searched for his former padawan. Something, and he didn't know how big that something was, was tearing apart the young togruta. Obi-Wan wasn't a miracle worker, but he did understand a thing or two about people. Anybody who understood anything about anyone, would know that she needed space right now.**  
**

But space given means space earned, and Obi-Wan needed to know why the space was given and earned in return.  
The halls were still blurring by him as he dreamed up different reasons why this must be happening. He hadn't the time to infiltrate her thoughts much, only to pick out key words, "knowing" "danger" "broken" were the three most prominent. No matter how many combinations he ran them through in his mind they made no sense. He wished them to though. If they could only make sense.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called to the boy, picking up his pace to meet his friend.

Skywalker stopped in his tracks and looked back at his used-to-be master. The mans face looked worn to him, and he noticed a faint trail of worry. Normally, Obi-Wan came to him on social visits but something passed through Anakin when Obi-Wan greeted him. A sense of worry and nervousness was overly apparent.

Trying to maintain a sense of calm, Anakin responded with a smile, "Hello Obi-Wan, what brings you to my corner of the universe?"

"Nothing important really, just curious about some actions displayed by your padawan."

Anakin felt as though his head had been drowned in a bucket of water. He could not hide anything from Obi-Wan. Lieing to him would make the situation worse. Something he understood and had no trouble comprehending.

"Ahsoka was... disapproving of my teaching methods when it came to some things is all." Anakin replied, brushing it off as nonchalantly as he possibly could.

Obi-Wan stifled a smile, "Can't say I blame her, I knew another who was like that. You two are so alike."

"You don't know the half of it Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan replied, "If she's alright then?"

"She will be."

"In time." Obi-Wan added with a wink. Something un-Obi like but so completely like him.

Anakin couldn't stand still for a minute, somehow, he knew Obi-Wan knew more then he was letting on. He had to find his padawan and explain.

But explain what exactly?

* * *

A/N: Yet another chapter added to this mantra of a story that wasn't supposed to continue! :) I actually might really appreciate you guys out there who wanted me to continue! This might turn into something awesome.  
Leave me some drabble in a review! I love hearing feedback about what you loved and hated! You make my stories better with your feedback! AND the more feedback I get the faster I post the next chapter! (it gives me the idea that people actually CARE if I continue! ;) )

Until next time!

~Meg~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N::: **Okay So I know it's been a REALLY long time since I posted a chapter and I'm sorry! But real-life has been kind of hectic. I'm playing Laurey in my high schools production of Oklahoma! So I've been working really hard on the show! But this chapter is pretty good! And sets things up for later on in my growing idea of a story!

A HUGE thank you to everybody who read and reviewed and encouraged me to keep on with this! It was only drabble to start but it has become much more than that as it develops so thank you so very much! Enjoy this chapter (and I promise it won't be all bolded this time!)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The walls of the temple, as white and crisp as they looked were still blurring for him. Shadows cast by the blue white sun, draped over the walls and shone an eerie, dark glow. These shadows took on shapes that Anakin did not want to identify. The shapes of unknown things and eerie endings were frightening to him. These things did nothing for his nerves. He had sensed her anger, her fear, and her suffering. Anakin knew she felt betrayed, and the youngling had every right to feel as such.

He did not like awkward confrontations. Anybody who truly knew Anakin, understood that. On the outside he seemed the opposite. But with delicate issues such as this, he felt uncomfortable, unsure as to where the Force was guiding him. He had strayed from his path, and as secretly recognized as this fault was, he loved Padme. He loved her smile, her laugh, her ability to handle things with class and delicacy. She lit up a room anytime she entered. The woman meant the world to him.

But it was forbidden.

The matter that faced him now was one he was afraid of. Skywalker was brave, braver than most. The man never strayed from a fight. But his padawan was hurting, and he had little experience with comfort. At times like these, when

Anakin knew his padawan was upset, he knew exactly where she would be.

The room of a Thousand Fountains was a place for meditation, and Ahsoka loved it there. Her face lit up at the mention of it. Anakin reminisced on the countless lectures and lessons he'd learned there. Lessons that he had passed onto Ahsoka, knowingly understanding how helpful they'd be.

Maybe that was why Ahsoka was so attached to it. It was a sacred place to the Jedi. One thousand fountains hidden one in another with a large flowing fall in the epicenter of the room. Master Yoda had a saying, and it was something Anakin believed to be true even now, "Troubled you are, if the garden you seek."

It was a garden too. Full of flowers and moss, put into clay pots with intricate designs dating back years.

Anakin would have merely continued down to the base of the temple where the room resided. He knew he'd find her there, no doubt. But he could not bear to make the four extra steps towards the hall that would lead him there.

As much as he knew he needed to confront her, he could not.

How was one supposed to explain something this drastic. The laws of the Jedi were sacred to Ahsoka, more so than they were to Anakin, due mainly to the fact that Ahsoka had been around these ideals longer than he. The situation was still puzzling, he needed to meditate.

"Difficult, this mission is. Only the most experienced, we should send." Master Yoda said, puzzling through his thoughts. The 900 year old master of the force was one to think things through more so than any of his counterparts.

Mace Windu, glanced over across the other members of the high council. A mission to the outer-rim was not one to be dealt with lightly. "Whoever we send must be prepared for failure. We don't know how much Grievous has stationed there."

"Might I recommend Skywalker and Padawan Tano?" Master Plo Koon asked with certainty. "They are quite a duo."

Aayla Secura nodded in agreement, "I must say those two have a way of getting the job done. Reminds me of another master padawan duo ,from not too long ago." She said looking knowingly at Obi-Wan, who smiled at her realizing in seconds who she was referring to.

"Master Plo makes a good suggestion, I think." Mace Windu added, "I will send for the two immediately."

Kid-Adi Mundi glanced at Obi-Wan from across the room, "Surely we must send Obi-Wan with them."

"I think I better sit this one out, a better learning experience for Ahsoka if I'm not there." Master Kenobi replied.

The ancient alien nodded, "With them, may the force be." Yoda said with finality, closing his eyes for peace.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh-Oh... now ahsoka and Anakin will be FORCED to work with one another! And this puts some light into Anakins mind with all of this! I also wanted to note how jealous I am of the room of a thousand fountains! I used to have dreams about that place and it will come into play next time I post!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please leave a little drabble of a review below so I can hear from you!

Until we meet again!

~Meg


End file.
